


Angel's Desires

by Lyricblake1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Bondage, Desire, Dom/sub, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden, Fucking, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, Kink Meme, Love, Lust, Mates, Oral Sex, Passion, Riding, Romance, Submission, Virginity, couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricblake1/pseuds/Lyricblake1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a world where she knows no passion, or pleasure, Angel comes across a book that will change from in more ways then one.</p><p>This short erotica story of pleasure, and passion is for 18+. Contains sex, and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                                        ****

_**Chapter One: The Book**_

 

 

_Angel had spent her whole day catering to others, abounding by the rule, and wish that she had the heart to do what she wanted for once. Being what and who she is, Angel knows that any type of pleasure is off limits. Well, physical pleasure that is. This is why she was going up and down the allies of the used book store, browsing through different titles. Just when she was about to give up, something catches her eyes. Stepping closer to the shelf, she smooths her finger down the spine of the worn black leather. The bold gold letter calls to her._

_"Desire Of Her Dreams"_

_She never seen a title like that on this type of book. Licking her lips, Angel tugs the book free from the shelf, looks around to make sure that no one she knows was watching._

_"I'm nuts!" She whisper to herself. She knew no one she knees would be here, not on the human plane. Holding the book to her breast like an infant child, she briskly makes her way to the check out line. She didn't understand the call to this particular book, nor the way her blood began to heat. What she did no was the need to have it, when she couldn't have anything else._

_Later that night, after she had attended a meeting with the Elders, Angel left her heavenly home with just a blink of her lashes. Appearing in her private home in the human realm, she takes her new book, and bottled water up to her bed room, she had no charge to look after. No training, so the rest of her time was her's to enjoy as she pleased. Bringing to life a few candles, and a low fire in the fire place to knock the chill off her room, she remove her robe, place it to the back of her closet, then slips in between the crisp sheets. Resting her back against the mountain of pillows, Angel takes a deep breath, then opens the book. She had heard about books like these. Ones that held sinful lust between the sheets. Was told that it was a creation of sin that no one should read. Her question, tho she didn't dare ask was, would they know, unless they had read it themselves?!_

_That was weeks, and numerous dreams ago. Hot, desirable, unearthing dreams. She found the stories realist in so many was, and when she extinguished the flames of the candles, then fell into a soundless sleep, she was the female she had read about in her book. She never seen the face of the sex god that pleasured her, but his touch haunted her in the daylight hours as she went about her work. At times when she had waken from a dream as erotic as the stories, Angel body would be sore. Her sex, tender to her touch. The bed, soaked with the release of both her and her dream lover....._

_She would shake her head, tell herself it was just a dream, a wet dream, and leave it like that. What she didn't know, was it was far from a dream. That each night her would-be love would come to life from the pages, and watch her as she slept. What she didn't know, was she called the Greek God of Desire from his prison to pleasure her needs. To give him strengthen so he could make his escape from the book, and into the land of the living._

_Tonight, tonight will be the night of his freedom, and perhaps her willing submission to him._

 


	2. Chapter Two: Himeros, God Of Sex, and Desire

_Himeros, the Greek God of sexual desire, now the pleasure slave of the book of Desires. Once the lover of the Goddesses, single, and mated, Himeros found himself in the wrong bed, on the wrong night. Caught by the God Deimos, Himeros was banished into the book of desires to spend the rest of his immortal life being  slave to others desires. For over a hundred years he was trapped with in the blank pages of the book, his only escape is when a desperate mortal, male or female, stumbled upon the book._

_To them, there are stories of desire, and romance on the pages. None have a single clue that the pages are bare, that the stores only appear once their fingers caresses the spine of the book. But there was more behind the book than just the bare pages. When the female would drift off into a soundless sleep, their desires called out to him, pulling him from the book, and into their bedroom to grant them a much needed release._

_The upside of this, besides him getting a release himself, his powers were building, and soon he’d be able to free himself from the book. All he needs to get is give the newest owner of the book her most hidden desires. A fucking job that would take more time than he is willing to do. That was his first thought, until he heard the voice of an angel. The voices was nothing come close to her beauty when her desires yanked him from the book.  His cock throbbed to life at her scent. Jasmin, and ambrosia swirled around the small room, invading his nostrils._

_“Με τον πατέρα των θεών, τι είναι αυτό το πλάσμα?” ( **By the father of the gods, what is this creature?** ’) The beauty rolled to her back, giving Himeros more of her._

_That night, and others over the course of a week, he’d take her to the very edge of pleasure, then leave her before giving her a true release. Though he was becoming attached to his “Angel”, he still planned to free himself. Now, as he pace his room within one of the latest tales in the book, Himeros thinks back to the night before, the pleasure she had given him._

_The secrets that she shared with him that she hadn’t told another soul. She had him reconsidering his plan, but the thought of him staying within the prison of this book another hundred year reinforced his goal. Tonight, tonight he will give her, his Angel, a true release, the one that could, and will unlock his freedom._

 


End file.
